Kazamori Sasa
Kazamori Sasa was the artificial, adoptive son of Komamori Sasa. They are in fact an R.A.I. and usually take the form of a young girl. Appearance As an R.A.I., Kazamori has the ability to take possession of electronical items by touch. In their body from their first appearance, they took the appearance of a man possibly in his twenties in normal clothing for a male with an unusual mask; his face was never shown in the anime They also takes the appearance of a young girl with long black hair and even cut bangs with slightly slitted yellow-ish eyes. A long sleeved black and grey stripped, turtle-neck sweater with a blue rose clipped on the right side near the collar bone. Black shorts that hide a little under the sweater with bright blue, thigh high stockings and black heels with straps that loop once around their ankles before tying in the back. Personality They have a robotic like feel and are level headed. They are the type that obeys their master no matter what the order. History Kazamori was first brought into the Sasa family without prior warnings to the rest of the family. He was said to have little blood relation to the family. Nonetheless, Kazamori was placed in charge of running the family business, which was robotics. Komamori dies in an explosion when the government came to raid his lab. When the agents were inside the building, Komamori killed himself along with the agents, destroying the lab. While Komamori's raid first begins, the rest of the Sasa family had ran to the aid of their father/husband. Kazamori stopped them from going outside to the lab. The Sasa family witnessed the building explode. Seven years later, on the anniversary of Komamori's death, the Sasa family, along with Komamori's brother were praying at their late family member's shrine when the daughter of the family felt it odd to not have Kazamori pray with them. She goes outside to the lab, where Kazamori lives with a doctor because he is usually ill when not on business, and is met by Kazamori. Kazamori, in mask, stops her, and silently tells her not to go there. Later, the family is awoken by the screams of a man. Then family runs to the lab to find a man completely engulfed in flames. He is wearing Kazamori's mask, so they figure it is Kazamori. The deduct that it was a curse passed down from the father, since he had also died by fire. Shinjūrō arrives with Rie and Inga, to start investigating the family. They figured the culprits to be Komamori's brother, or the mother of the Sasa family, as her blood son would then take over the family business. Conveniently, a camera in the wall buzzes to tell the family that they have the wrong culprit. Upon investigating the camera system, Shinjūrō figures out that Kazamori was an artificial intelligence. Kazamori was hiding within the storage unit in the room and was able to relay messages as if one was typing on a computer with some kind of holographic image (emoticons and all). Inga had then placed a stuffed panda with one red (left) and blue (right) button eye. This allowed them to easily travel with Shinjuro and Inga. They take this form of pocket travel and are used as a little agent of sorts. Plot First appearance in: Masked Mansion Full plot Correlation Chart Category:Characters Category:Masked Mansion Category:Main characters